Interviewer
by lukalovemiku
Summary: ¿Como acercarte a la persona que te gusta? Muy fácil, solo sé como Luka, sé una antisocial, ten amigas pervertidas en las que puedas confiar, ¡ah, y una hoja con preguntas! One-shot, lean y descubran cual fue el resultado final de esta historia.


¡Traigo otro one-shot! Esta vez basado en una canción de Luka: interviewer. Me enamoré de la canción la primera vez que la escuché

En fin espero que les guste este one-shot, envíen review con sus opiniones y disfruten

""- Dialogos

_Cursiva- pensamientos_

**Negrita- Mensajes**

Subrayado- Escritos en el cuaderno de Luka (Que pueden ser algunas estrofas de la canción o quién sabe, je)

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece y ninguna de sus canciones.

Entrevistador

"¿Cuándo te acercarás a ella?" Preguntó mi mejor amiga de la infancia, mientras que yo, patéticamente miraba a la chica que me gusta, hablando con un peli azul y un rubio.

"Cuando tenga el suficiente valor" Acomodé la boina negra con incomodidad ante la mirada seria de mi mejor amiga.

"O sea nunca~ estoy segura que cuando estés cerca de ella huirás" Gruñí ante sus palabras, porque ella en verdad tenía razón sobre mí.

Masuda Lily ese es el nombre de mi mejor amiga, Rubia con ojos azules y alta. Bromista, leal y directa, esas eran las cosas que la caracterizaban, bueno también es una pedófila, se preguntaran porque, aquí la respuesta: Sale con una chica de primero, Megpoid Gumi.

"Guarda silencio Pedófila" Cuando iba a responderme una bala de color verde se abalanzó hacia mi amiga.

"¡Lily-senpai!" Tuve que cubrir mis oídos ante el grito de la hiperactiva novia de Lily.

"Uwah Gumi, ten más cuidado" Por poco perdía su equilibrio, si eso hubiera pasado, me habría reído histéricamente.

"Lo siento me emocioné de tan solo verte" Argg debo irme de inmediato, la atmosfera de puso empalagoso.

"Bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer, adiós pedófila, adiós victima" Me despedí de ellas con burla, en cuanto me había alejado escuché el grito ofendido de mi mejor amiga.

"¡Ella tiene 16, solo nos llevamos por dos años!" Solamente levanté mi mano como despedida, mientras me alejaba por los pasillos infestado de alumnos.

Cuando pasé por ahí sentí en mi nuca varias miradas curiosas, de seguro debe ser por mi uniforme mal portado. Camisa blanca con dos botones desabrochados y el escudo de la escuela Crypton, falda azul marino con dobleces, medias blancas y zapatos negros, ¿Todos lo portaban no es así? (bueno los hombres usan pantalón), en ese caso debe de ser por mi chaqueta negra y mi boina del mismo color.

"Eh Megurine-san, espera" Un peli morado con coleta se acercó a mí, solté un suspiro resignado antes de rodar mis ojos.

"¿Qué necesitas Kamui-san?" Pregunté por pura educación, en verdad que odio la insistencia de este tipo. Él está enamorado de mí y lo llevo rechazando desde que fui transferida a esta escuela.

"¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? ¡Prometo que no te aburriré!" Chico insistente se convierte en chico odioso.

"Lo siento Kamui-san, debo declinar tu invitación por milésima vez" Su rostro esperanzado se volvió a una decepcionada.

"Pero... Tú me gustas, hasta podría decir que te am-"

"No, no estoy interesada en ti, deberías rendirte y dejar de humillarte" Sin esperar alguna respuesta, me alejé sin mirar atrás al chico devastado.

_Creo que fui algo ruda, pero se lo merecía, me estaba comenzando a molestar su insistencia. _

Llegué al salón que me correspondía, encontrándolo vacio.

_Bien, puedo mensajear con H_Mnegi, tal vez le pueda pedir algún consejo sobre mi situación. _

Saqué mi teléfono celular del bolsillo de mi falda, encendiéndolo en el proceso. Busque en la lista de mis contactos a la amiga que hice por medio de internet.

**Megurine_Lukatuna: Estoy en un gran dilema, no sé qué hacer para acercarme a la chica que me gusta, ¿Qué debo hacer? u.u **

**H_Mnegi: ¿No es obvio?, solo acércate, preséntate y saca una plática, es sencillo ò.ó**

**Megurine_Lukatuna: ¡No es tan sencillo idiota! o(ò.ó)o, estás hablando con una persona que se le da del asco conocer a gente nueva.**

**H_Mnegi: No, estoy hablando con una persona tímida y antisocial. Bien, si no quieres hablar con ella, ¿Por qué no le dejas una hoja con preguntas, en su mesa de trabajo? tal vez así será más sencillo para ti 8) **

**Megurina_Lukatuna: ¡Esa es una grandiosa idea!, tal vez te llegue un negi a la puerta de tu casa M-chan.**

**H_Mnegi: H-hey era una broma. Luka ¿Acaso no notaste la carita sarcástica? **

**H_Mnegi: ¿Luka?**

**H_Mnegi: Oi, ¿Luka?**

**H_Mnegi: gezz (u.ú)**

_Una hoja con preguntas, buena idea M-chan. Uhm ¿Qué quiero saber?, no se me ocurre nada._

Estrellé mi cabeza en mi propia mesa, gracias al sobrecalentamiento de mis neuronas.

_Tal vez si escribo una canción o algo, puede que vengan por si solas las preguntas._

Abrí mi cuaderno donde contenían mis letras originales, en las cuales se plasmaban mis sentimientos y pensamientos.

_Bien aquí voy..._

Tomé mi bolígrafo y dejé que las palabras se escribieran por si solas.

Interviewer  
Las canciones populares dicen  
"Tu vida es preciosa" pero  
Incluso si fuese reemplazada por otra persona  
A nadie le importaría.

_Lo que me faltaba, letra negativa. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca se me había ocurrido la idea del rechazo, ugh si que el amor me golpeó duro._

En estos repetitivos días  
Nuestras prestadas mentes buscan un asiento  
Ya que son incapaces de alcanzar algo  
Está deteniendo nuestros corazones

_Ya está dando forma..._

Esta herida se ha convertido en una costra  
Empezó a picar así que la rasqué de nuevo  
Y las palabras se comenzaron a difuminar por segunda vez  
Quiero escuchar canciones tristes.

_Me acuerdo el empujón que me dio Lily cuando le dije por primera vez pedófila. Por su culpa tuve una horrible costra._

Fue ahí que se me ocurrieron las preguntas, arranqué una hoja en blanco de mi cuaderno y escribí en él:

¿Cuál es la canción que más te gusta?  
¿Cuál es la comida que más te gusta?  
¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?

_Es decir... Está bien aunque esa no sea yo..._

Ahora estoy dudando de dejarla en su salón, en su mesa de trabajo, ¡No puedo darme para atrás!

"¡¿A quién le decías pedófila?!" Sentí dos manos levantar mi cara por mis mejillas, jalándomelas en el proceso.

"¡Ow, Suéltame, idiota!"

Sin saber cómo le hice, estrellé mi puño en la cabeza hueca de mi mejor amiga.

"Eres tan mala, ow" Solo la ignoré volviendo a prestar atención a la hoja enfrente de mí. "¿Qué es eso?" Me agarró con la guardia baja, en un rápido movimiento tomó la hoja.

"¡Devuélvemela idiota!" Me lancé a quitarle la hoja, pero la estúpida era rápida.

"¿Son para Hatsune-san?" Preguntó curiosamente, lanzándome una mirada malvada.

Olvidé la capacidad de inteligencia de Lily, estaba impactada que por primera vez utilizara sus neuronas.

"Es patético, ¿Cierto?" Agaché mi cabeza con vergüenza clara en mi rostro.

"No, es cobardía" Una vena sobresaltó en mi sien, con un bufido golpee mi cabeza (de nuevo) en mi mesa.

La idiota en vez de darme ánimos, los aplastaba con unas cuantas palabras.

"No es tan difícil acercarse a alguien nueva para hablar, pero olvidé que estoy hablando con una chica reservada, fría y antisocial. Ah no olvidemos estirada. En fin acércate como lo hice yo con mi querida novia"

Levanté mi mirada al escuchar todos sus insultos (aunque eran verdades).

"No voy a acercarme a ella y arrinconarla en una esquina, tratando de conversa con ella en un pasillo desértico" De tan solo recordarlo, me da vergüenza de decir que ella es mi mejor amiga.

"Al menos funcionó" Sus métodos de conquista dan miedo, créanme no es la primera vez que los veo.

"No entiendo como Gumi pudo enamorarse de ti, estaba segura que ella estaba aterrada al ver tu cara de depredadora a punto de atacar sobre ella, ¡Hasta pude ver tu saliva fuera de tu boca!" Exclamé ante tal recuerdo.

"Tu envidia hace crecer mi ego, deberías hacer lo mismo con Hatsune-chan"

_Esta chica en verdad que le faltan varias neuronas, ¿A caso su mamá la dejó caer de la cuna? _

"Me vale una nuez tu ego y tu raro flirteo" Escuché como Lily hizo un sonido de indignación.

"Estás celosa porque tengo más ovarios que tú" Dios mío ¿Qué hice mal para merecer a una amiga tan vulgar y estúpida?

"No estoy celosa, rubia oxigenada" Mierda ella todavía tenía mi hoja entre sus manos.

"Haré como que te creo"

¿Por qué agarra mi bolígrafo?, ¡¿Por qué está escribiendo en mi hoja?!

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo animal?!" Me acerqué a ella nuevamente, pero la rubia se apartó de su lugar.

"Solo le estoy escribiendo para quien es" Dijo con inocencia que no tenía para nada.

"No te creo" Me acerqué nuevamente a ella, esta vez ella no se apartó y le arranqué de sus sucias manos mi hoja. "Para Hatsune-san de una de tercero" Leí lo que escribió.

"Lo deje como anónimo, nada de qué preocuparse"

_Con solo tenerte a mi lado me enfermo de preocupación por cualquier cosa simple._

"¿Qué estás esperando?" Miré a mi mejor amiga sin saber de lo que está hablando. "¿No irás a ponérsela en su mesa?"

"¿Estas consciente que la clase está a punto de empezar?" Pregunté lo obvio cuando sonó la campana.

"Cuando acabe la clase te arrastraré hacia el salón de los segundos, sin mirar atrás, sin llorar, pero sobre todo sin patalear" Ese fue su mejor intento de amenaza.

"Te prometo que no lloraré o patalearé" Mal comentario que dije, su sonrisa malvada volvió a su rostro.

"Hiciste la misma promesa hace algunos años y no la cumpliste"

_La maldita debe estar recordando aquel suceso_

"Dime Luka-chan ¿Te acuerdas de aquel peluche de pulpo color rosa?"

_Ella lo dijo, voy a matarla._

"Estabas llorando porque una pequeña niña te lo ganó, aun acuerdo el berrinche que hiciste por dos horas y también recuerdo que le fuiste a reclamar" ¡Aquella mocosa se había llevado mi pulpito! ¡Aun recuerdo su sonrisa Diabólica en su rostro!

"Lily-chan~ será mejor que te calles o si no me veré obligada a desfigurarte esa cara bonita que tienes" Demonios aun no borraba su sonrisa.

"Si Gumi-chan te escuchara, vendría a marcar territorio" La pervertida lamió sus labios. "Aunque no me molestaría en absoluto"

"¡Argg cállate pervertida! ¡No quiero escuchar tus cuentos de cama!" Me tapé mis oídos con el afán de no escucharla.

"Entonces hablemos de los tuyos, ya que no tienes ningún contacto carnal con la persona que te gusta, dime ¿Cómo es Hatsune-chan en tus sueños húmedos?"

Iba a golpearla y dejarla inconsciente en el suelo, pero la entrada de nuestros compañeros al salón me lo impidió.

"Cuando bajes la guardia, estarás muerta..." Susurré antes de sentarme en mi asiento correspondiente, guardando mi cuaderno junto a la hoja.

Una hora después...

"Dios, la clase de Kiyoteru-sensei es muy aburrida" Se quejaba mi amiga, mientras caminábamos hacia el salón de la chica que me gusta.

"Te dormiste en toda su clase, tuve que despertarte porque estabas haciendo ruidos raros, mientras decías el nombre de tu novia. Hasta podría decir que eran gemidos" ¿Por qué ella tiene que sentarse atrás de mi?, apreté mi cuaderno de letras entre mis manos.

"Ah~ lo siento, hice que te excitaras con mis sensuales sonidos" oh cierto se me estaba pasando algo.

Sin que se diera cuenta, le puse el pie en su camino.

THUD

Je, su cara besó el suelo. Megpoid-san se pondrá celosa.

"Te odio"

"Al parecer es mutuo"

Sin esperarla reanudé mi caminata por los pasillos, escuchando los pasos de Lily detrás de mí. Al girar en una esquina, sentí un impacto que me mandó al suelo.

"Anda el karma está de mi lado" Escuché la odiosa risa de mi amiga, con un suspiró que hizo levantar mi flequillo.

Me levanté del frio suelo con torpeza.

"Perdón, no se por donde iba" Extendí mi mano a la otra chica para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

"Ah no te preocupes, yo iba distraída" La chica tomó mi mano para ayudarse.

Cuando nuestras manos se habían tocado sentí una electricidad recorrer mi brazo.

Al levantar mi mirada, unos ojos de color aguamarina me miraban con ¿Familiaridad?, fue ahí que me di cuenta a quien le está dando la mano.

_¡¿Acaso es mi día de suerte?! _

Enfrente se encontraba la chica que robaba mis suspiros, sueños y latidos de mi corazón. Hatsune Miku y quizás en un futuro Megurine Miku.

"Hey ustedes ya pueden soltarse de las manos" Idiota has arruinado mi momento. Un día de estos me aseguraré de no llevar a mi mejor amiga conmigo a algún lugar, si va a arruinar momentos así.

Ambas soltamos nuestras manos con un sonrojo marca semáforo, ah~ mi mano se siente fría y vacía.

"Ah, uhm, lo siento nuevamente, no volverá a ocurrir" Sin querer recibir alguna respuesta, salí corriendo del lugar, dejando nuevamente a mi amiga sola.

_¡Ella me habló! ¡No puede ser!, bueno aunque solo fue una disculpa..._

Al término de las clases, caminé a casa junto a Lily y su novia hiperactiva, mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales.

"Bien aquí nos separamos, te veo mañana rubia hueca, Nos vemos por ahí Megpoid-san" me alejé de las tortolitas para irme a mi casa.

"¡Solo estás celosa rosadita!" Odiaba ese sobrenombre, revisé dentro de mi mochila para lanzarle algo y...

_Bingo, aunque no entiendo porque tengo una pelotita de hule en mi mochila. No espera, ya me acordé, estuve jugando con mi hermano en la piscina de pelotas del centro comercial._

Di media vuelta lanzando con toda mi fuerza aquella pelota, ¿Adivinen donde golpeó a Lily?

THUD

"¡Lily-senpai!" Ara, al parecer a mi amiga ya se le está siendo costumbre tirarse al suelo, sin razón aparente.

"¡Recupérate pronto mejor amiga!" Caminé con tranquilidad hasta mi casa, la cual no quedaba lejos de la escuela.

En cuanto llegué a casa, unos pasos rápidos se acercaron a mí.

"¡Luka-nee!" un pequeño peli rosado se acercaba a mí con emoción.

"Hey Luki-Puki" Me agaché a su altura para darle un pequeño beso en su frente. "¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?"

"Excelente, ¡Hice un dibujo de nuestra familia!" Me encantaba ver sus ojos brillar con inocencia y orgullo.

"Me gustaría ver la obra de arte de mi Luki-Puki" El solo agarró mi mano llevándome a la cocina, en donde estaba mi madre preparando la cena.

"Bienvenida a casa cariño" Mi madre me saludo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. "¿Qué tal estuvo tú día?"

"Entretenido, hoy Lily estaba más torpe, la pobre se cayó dos veces" Dije con fingida preocupación.

"¿No tuviste nada que ver?" Preguntó alzando una ceja. Mami la ceja no, la ceja no.

"Mira Luka-Nee" Mi pequeño hermanito me enseño un dibujo lindo de nuestra familia.

"Es hermoso, ¿Qué te parece si lo pegamos en el refrigerador?" Haría lo que fuera para evitar responder la pregunta de mi madre.

"¡Sí!"

Luki corrió al refrigerador, agarrando unos cuantos imanes para pegar su dibujo.

"¿Papá llegará en unos cuantos días, verdad?" Tragué saliva al sentir la mirada penetrante de mi querida madre.

"¿Hay algo que deba enterarme Megurine Luka?"

"Am, ¿tiré a Lily al suelo por molestarme y darme consejos raros?"

"¿Para que necesitas consejos?"

Cuando mamá preguntó eso, mi cara se volvió caliente.

"M-me gusta u-una c-chica de mi e-escuela" Respondí con vergüenza, mientras ocultaba mi rostro con mis manos. "Y no sé c-como hablarle"

Se preguntaran que piensan mis padres acerca de mi orientación sexual. Ellos me dijeron que ahorraría mucho en condones, así que supuse que están bien con ello.

"Haz lo obvio cariño, ¿A caso es difícil hablar con alguien nuevo?, claro omitiendo tu personalidad antisocial"

_¡¿Tu también madre?! ¡¿Qué acaso nadie se pone en mi lugar?! _

"L-lo tendré en mente" No queda de otra que responder eso, no valía la pena repetir lo que le dije a mis amigas.

"Bien, ahora vamos a cenar y conversar sobre esa chica"

_Madre no enfrente de Luki-Puki._

Después de la cena me fui a mi habitación a continuar escribiendo la canción y volver a mirar la hoja con las preguntas.

Al momento de sacar mi cuaderno y buscar la pagina en donde había dejado la hoja, algo andaba mal.

_No, no, no. ¡No puede haberse perdido!, ¡Debe estar en mi mochila!_

Con desesperación saqué todas mis cosas, pero nada de nada, nadita, nothing.

Ante tal desesperación solo me quedaba en recurrir a la persona en quien confiaba.

"Teddy, ¿Qué debo hacer?" Le pregunté a mi oso de peluche marrón. "Oh, ¡gracias!, debo llamar a la idiota de mi amiga para que me ayude, eres excelente Teddy"

Aunque no lo crean, Teddy es bueno en ocultar secretos. Con un poco más de calma, tomé mi teléfono celular y marqué a mi amiga rubia.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... ¡La muy... %&%#!, contestó a la sexta llamada.

"Ah... Ah... Habla... L-Lily" No me digas que ella está... Mierda eres una bestia sexual, rubia hueca.

"En. Mi. Casa. Ahora" Recalqué cada silaba, dios mi cara estaba roja por escuchar aquellos sonidos en la otra línea.

"¡P-pero! Hyaa..." ¿A caso eso fue un gemido?

"Si no vas juro que tendrás muchos accidentes de caídas en todo tu P*to año escolar"

"v-vamos Gumi, t-tenemos que ir con L-Luka"

"Está bien~ Pero primero quiero que hagas..."

Colgué el teléfono para no escuchar la oración completa de aquellas pervertidas.

_Será mejor que escriba lo que dejé pendiente, para sacar aquellas horribles imágenes de mi cabeza._

En el desorden de mi cama, encontré un bolígrafo. Solté un suspiro y abrí mi cuaderno.

Me tapé los oídos y grité  
Algo parecido a "¡Nadie lo entiende!"  
Lo cierto es, aunque solo sea superficial,  
Quiero ser amada

Si no te importa cualquier cosa  
Pretende haber logrado algo

Por reparar solo tú forma  
Sonreirás todo el tiempo

Me pregunto, ¿Qué no es suficiente?  
Por lo menos, ¿Qué está bien?  
El deprimente momento antes de las 7 es  
Ah, déjame dormir un poco más

"Tsk, espero que sea algo importante" una frustrada sexual se sentó en mi cama, aventando todas mis cosas al suelo.

"Recuerda que tus padres no están~ tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" ¿A caso eso fue un ronroneo?, ¿Qué no tienen decencia?

"Oigan sexopatas, pueden continuar con su flirteo sexual luego, ahora necesito de su poca concentración para mi problema"

"Claro~ estamos gustosas en ayudarte" Noté el sarcasmo pedófila pervertida.

"¡Perdí la hoja con las preguntas!"

"¿Para eso decidiste interrumpir nuestra diversión?, ¡Mierda Luka, puedes escribir otra p*ta hoja!" Es importante para mi ¡Idiota!

"No entiendes estúpida, ¡Esa era mi oportunidad de que Miku se acercara a cuestionarme sobre esa p*ta hoja!"

"Creo que es momento de sacar el plan B" Su novia hiperactiva asintió con su cabeza frenéticamente.

"¿De qué carajos hablas?"

Lily se colocó de pie junto a Gumi. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

"Todo lo que yo haga, lo harás con Hatsune-chan. Yo seré tu y mi chica La Hatsune-chan" Esto es estúpido. Pero presté atención, tengo la esperanza de que Lily no haga nada estúpido.

Que ingenua de mi...

"Hatsune-san" Gumi fingió sorpresa al ver a la rubia hablarle.

"Megurine-senpai" Susurró La hiperactiva con ¿Morbo? ¿Eso fue morbo?

"Me gustas y quiero que seas mía, no de nadie más" Mi amiga atrajo hacia su cuerpo a su chica. "Si te rehúsas, tendré que encerrarte en mi habitación y comerte, toda la noche"

"Megurine-Senpai, eres tan... demandante" ¿Qué está haciendo Gumi? ¿Por qué mete su mano a bajo de la falda de mi amiga?

"Eso y más bebé, eso y más" Esas pervertidas se tiraron al suelo besándose, no me digas que ellas van hacer lo que no pudieron terminar en la casa de Lily.

Cuando escuché los primeros gemidos, Una vena se hinchó.

_¡Oh no! ¡Eso si que no! _

"Ne, Lily-senpai"

"¿Si cariño?"

"Hace frio, ¿No te parece?"

"Es curioso, hace un momento estaba en un lugar cálido"

"Tal vez debamos ir a tu casa y darnos calor corporal"

"Acabas de leer mi mente"

Al fin me deshice de aquellas pervertidas. Estaba a punto de terminar lo que estaba escribiendo en mi cuaderno, pero el sonido de un mensaje en mi celular me entretuvo.

**H_Mnegi: Leí tu horóscopo **

**Megurine_Lukatuna: ¿Qué decía? **

**H_Mnegi: que tendrás sexo casual con tu mejor amiga. **

**Megurine_Lukatuna: ¡¿Qué mierda?!**

**H_Mnegi: Era broma LOL, es tan fácil tomarte el pelo. Pero ya en serio, decía que serás la protagonista de un romance mágico y eterno. Es decir por fin tu deseo se cumplirá.**

**Megurine_Lukatuna: Lamentablemente no creo en los horóscopos. **

**H_Mnegi: Pues deberías creerlos desde hoy, yo lo hice, mi horóscopo dijo que chocaría con el amor de mi vida y eso pasó hoy.**

**Megurine_Lukatuna: Suertuda.**

**H_Mnegi: Envidiosa.**

**Megurine_Lukatuna: ¡no soy envidiosa!, en fin, uhm tal vez lo haga, no te aseguro nada.**

**H_Mnegi: Me alegro leerlo. Por cierto ¿Hiciste lo que te aconsejé?, pregunto por qué lo había escrito como sarcasmo. Ves la diferencia de esta carita **** a esta 8). **

**Megurine_Lukatuna: Ya que lo mencionas, lo hice, pero falló. Perdí la hoja cuando choqué con Hatsune-san, además las preguntas eran tontas.**

**H_Mnegi: Preguntar algo como ¿Cuál es la canción que más te gusta?**

**¿Cuál es la comida que más te gusta? ¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?, no son tontas, solo quieres conocerla más.**

**Megurine_Lukatuna: Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que esas eran las preguntas?, la única que lo sabe es Lily... **

**H_Mnegi: Gez lo siento Luka-chan, mi padre me está llamando para ayudarle con algo, mañana hablamos ¡Te quiero!**

**Megurine_Lukatuna: ¡Hey exijo una explicación! ¡No huyas! **

_Bien, eso fue sospechoso._

**Megurine_Lukatuna: Como sea, dejaré pasar eso por alto. Por cierto quiero saber algo.**

¿Cuál es la película que más te gusta?  
¿Cuál es la palabra que más te gusta?  
¿Hay alguien a quien desees ver ahora?

_¿Por qué se habrá ido así tan de repente?, en fin que se le va a hacer._

Dejé mi teléfono apagado en mi escritorio y retomé lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Eh? Ahora que me di cuenta, ¿Por qué pregunté lo último?

_Bueno, definitivamente. No soy yo, ¿verdad?_

No, no, no hay futuro o algo similar  
No, no, no tendré esperanza  
No hay, no hay, no hay nadie aquí  
Junto a mi

Quiero, quiero, quiero reír contigo  
Para notar, es todo lo que quiero que hagas  
Estaba renunciando a una cosa u otra  
El otro lado del paisaje difuminado

Dejé mi cuaderno ahí y me lancé a mi cama a dormir todo que resta de la noche.

Desde que llegué a la escuela, nuevamente sentía las miradas en mí y no sabía por qué.

"¡L-Luka-Senpai!"

_Esa voz... ¿No puede ser ella o sí?, debo estar soñando._

No fue así, Hatsune Miku se encontraba enfrente de mí con un sonrojo muy notable.

"¿Q-qué sucede Hatsune-san?" Pregunté con nerviosismo, ella nunca me había hablado.

"Y-yo, uhm, c-cuando chocamos, tomé esto" No puede ser en sus manos tenía...

_La hoja con las preguntas. Mierda estoy en serios problemas._

"T-tenía mi nombre escrito, así que lo leí y respondí. Le pido que lo lea" Me extendió la hoja doblado en dos.

Con lentitud la tomé, preparándome para lo peor. La abrí y comencé a leer en silencio.

¿Cuál es la canción que más te gusta?

(You make me happy)

¿Cuál es la comida que más te gusta?

(¡Negi!)

¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?

_Definitivamente no soy yo o algo así._

Cuando leí la respuesta, me congelé en mi sitio, no podía creerlo.

"Definitivamente eres tú"

Sentí nuevamente su mano suave en la mía.

"¿Eh? ¿No estás bromeando, verdad?" ¡Mierda! ¡Mi voz salió aguda a causa de los nervios!

"Nunca bromearía con algo así"

"Pero tú y yo, nunca hablamos, ¿Cómo puedo gustarte?"

"¿Conoces a H_Mnegi?"

_¿Es familiar de M-chan? _

"C-claro ella es mi-"

"Luka-chan, todo este tiempo era ella"

_¡¿Qué qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Dios, confesé varias cosas vergonzosas en aquellos mensajes! _

"No te enojes, yo, yo. ¡Me has gustado desde que te transferiste, pero tenía miedo de acercarme!"

_Tuvimos el mismo problema..._

"Miku~" Ella se calló de inmediato cuando escucho mi voz.

Sin importarme las personas que estaban a mi alrededor...

Yo siempre siendo egoísta  
Y siendo herida por mi opinión  
Finalmente me di cuenta a medida que he crecido  
Hey... ¿No es demasiado tarde?

Besé en los labios a la chica que amaba en secreto.

Creo que después de todo, mamá y Lily tenían razón...

No era tan difícil hablar con la chica que amas en secreto.

Je, tal vez deba darles el mismo consejo a mis futuros hijos.

_FIN~ _


End file.
